The Little Red Diaries
by MoisMo-LovesJimMoriarty
Summary: T for adult themes/suggestions. Please read and review (Basically I want you to flame so i can become better.)


So this is My little red riding hood, not at all what i thought i would turn out to be, but hey what ever! Enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl, Her name was Renee, but when she was rather young her grandmother made her a cloak. It was of pure red, like that of blood, the only other color on it was the white lace on the bottom. Because she wore the cloak ever where she went she earned the nickname Red.

It was the day before Red's nineteenth birthday, she was handing out invitations to everyone in the town, her beautiful brown hair flowing behind her. Her soft blue eyes entrancing everyone. She was so sweet and innocent, no one could or did say no to her invites.

Red smiled and skipped back home where her mother had just finished her third cake, she was about to start on the forth. She quickly pointed to a small batch of cupcakes "Renee, those are for grandma, Could you run to her house and give 'em to her? Also invite her to the party, though i doubt she'll be able to make it."

Red nodded "Yes mother. It's the left path right?"

Her mother nodded "Left and straight down the road."

She nodded and packed up the cupcakes in her basket and secured it closed then walked out and called to her mother "I'll be back in a little while."

Red slowly walked down the road, it was a dirt path that was surrounded by nothing but beautiful green trees.

She smiled admiring the scenery, until she tripped over her own feet. She face planted into the ground and her basket rolled away from her.

It took her a moment to sit back up, dirt covering her face and clothes. She started wiping it off when she heard, what sounded like someone muffling their laugh.

After a moment she turned around and saw a boy who looked about twenty or twenty-one. He had brown hair that covered the left side of his face, hiding his left eye. The other eye, that she could see was a unique red-purple color.

She frowned embarrassed until he shook his head and walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up.

Red blushed and lightly grabbed his hand as she got up, then her eyes widened "The cupcakes!" then she rushed over and grabbed her basket and unlatched it to make sure all of the cakes were there.

After making sure they were all there she sighed relieved then looked back at the strange boy "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. Thank you for helping me."

He nodded then looked toward the upper part of the trees "You know it's dangerous out here for Little girls like you."

She frowned "I'm not little."

He snickered "What brings you out here anyway, Little Red?"

She narrowed her eye at him, something about his was odd, like something she heard from a fairy tale, but she couldn't tell what "Visiting my grandma, my birthday's tomorrow and i have to invite her to come."

He rose an eyebrow "Really? Well, Little Red, you might wanna hurry, You know know what they say about these woods don't you?"

Renee frowned and recited what the elder people in the town always said "Be wary of the Ax and the Wolf, for both are equally a death sentence in one form or another."

He gave her a knowing smirk "Good, so go."

She looked at the ground a bit something about him was different, she felt like if she were to disobey him something bad would happen, so reluctantly she took a few steps back and walked down the road, then not thinking she took the right road, instead of the left.

It wasn't until she heard a snap from somewhere in the woods that she realized the usual bright green trees were replaced with dark ones that seemed to have watching eyes and mouths with sharp pointy teeth that could eat girls alive.

She shivered and stopped away from it as fear crept into her sweet eyes. She glanced around and that's when she saw a man with snow white hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to have a tint of red in them. He gave her a small comforting smile "Is everything OK? You seem a bit... Lost." His voice was smooth like silk, it was as if he had practiced the like a thousand times.

Innocent as she was she nodded "I- I took the wrong road..."

His eyebrows raised "Ahhh, so you meant to take the left, but took the right?"

She nodded again "C- Can you help me? Please?"

She gave a small smirk and a flash of what could only be described as evil flash in his eyes "Of course, for a price of course."

She frowned and teared up "Anything, just please... Please help me..."

He nodded "One question, where are you headed?"

"M- My grandma's house..." She answered naively

He nodded and pointed down the road "You came from down that way."

Red nodded relieved "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He nodded "Not a problem."

She quickly ran down the path and slowly the leaves began to brighten again and she smiled as she hit the fork way and took the correct path, she continued running a bright smile on her face until she ran into the strange red-purple eyed boy.

Her caught her in his arms easily stopping her as if she were no more than a feather. For a moment there was relief in his eyes, but it quickly vanished replaced with an almost bored expression "Gezz, you really need to watch where you're going."

She frowned and whined "I was!"

He rose an eyebrow at her "First you face plant into the ground, full force, it's a wonder you didn't break your neck, now you're running into me." he shook his head and released her.

She blushed hard and looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, and for some reason, that's when she remembered.

Ever so slowly she turned to face the boy again, her eyes wide "The red eyed wolf..."

He just looked at her quietly.

Red's eyebrows scrunched together and she took a few steps back "B- But... You're not... It's a coincidence... Right?"

The wolf boy sighed and shook his head with a smirk "Now why would I deny what I am?"

Her eyes widened in terror again "B- But..."

He looked at her "Well Little Red? Let me guess, you still think I'm going to eat you and your grandma?"

Red took a few steps back, her mind was repeating all the stories she had heard about the horrors of the Wolves, The red eyed wolf being the worst until it had died a little over... Twenty years ago...

"I... This... It doesn't make sense..."

He sighed "You're granny can explain, let's go." then with that her grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, leaving her no choice but to follow.

By the time they reached Red's grandmother's house they saw the old door had been broken in. Renee dashed past The Red eyed wolf into the house, clutching her basket tightly.

As she stepped in she heard laughter then a silky voice she had heard only once before "Dear, Dear granny. Such a sweet granddaughter you have. I hope you don't mind watching my have a bit of fun with her."

Red's eyes widened and she dropped the basket, her cupcakes spilled everywhere.

The man with snow white hair stepped out of the room and gave her a lazy smirk "Ah the guest of honor. I'm glad you could grace us with your presence."

She stepped back and shook her head, her voice shaking "What are you doing here...?"

"Getting my payment of course, what else would you think?"

"B- But..."

"You answered a question, i never said our deal was done."

She teared up just a bit "Who are you?"

He gave a gracious bow "Formerly Lord Keith Winter."

From her grandmother's room she heard the old woman call "Red! Get out now!"

Red looked between Keith and the room and whispered "What happened?"

He sighed and answered simply "Killed a few people, stole some stuff, but my biggest offence was the raping girls."

He gave her an evil smile and she saw him clearly "The Ax-men..."

He nodded "Yes, they're my people. I've become their leader. Now enough talking, Let's go pay a visit to granny shall we?"

As he reached for her The wolf boy walked in "I think I've heard enough." his eyes were blood red as a rage over took him.

The Ax-man snickered "What are you going t-"

"You see there was this guy i talked to, in order to save his own skin he told me who the leader was. You see I've found the easiest way to get rid of a problem is to go straight to the source. Which would be you. See you caused allot of problems for me, I don't take kindly to people killing my family for the heck of it."

The snow haired man's eyes widened "So you're the bastard who killed Joffrey?"

Wolf nodded "You could say that, and you're next."

Red watched in fear as if in slow motion, the red eyed boy's body morphed into a brown wolf with blood red eyes.

Keith's face twitched and within a few seconds her grabbed Renee "You wouldn't hurt you precious 'Little Red', would you?"

For some reason him calling her Little Red bothered her so out of anger she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot.

The man cried out in pain and let her go, she looked at the red eyed wolf and dove to the side as he jumped in the Ex-Lord.

Within minutes blood was covering the floor, Snow's throat was ripped out and his face was destroyed beyond recognition.

Granny came out of her room "Damon! Look at the mess you made!?" then she saw her granddaughter and her her in the head "Why didn't you listen?!" then she saw the cupcakes on the ground and her her again "And wasting food!"

Red huffed "Stop it!"

The old woman gave her a look "Stop what? Disciplining you? We all know you mother doesn't."

Renee's face turned as red as she cloak "And this is why I never visit! Gezz! You know what I don't want you to come to my birthday, you can sit at home with your crabby old wrinkly old self and do whatever it is you do every day!"

The she turned and walked out leaving her basket and everything. About ten feet away from the door she heard Damon "Mad as hell yet you still don't take off the hood."

Red stopped and turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks.

He froze then after a moment walked over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back tightly the tears almost never ending.

Granny watched with a small smile and pulled out a gun "Sorry dear you won't be having a birthday." and shot through Damon into Renee, killing both Little Red Riding Hood and her lover The Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

Please Review, tell me if i should change it or if i should mess up another fairy tail! Also Flames welcome!


End file.
